Eclare SongFics
by JustMeAndEliG
Summary: A variety of songs dedicated to my favorite couple: ELI AND CLARE! More songs to come!
1. Chapter 1

Run Baby Run

A SongFic about Clare and Eli

_**YAY! I actually got a review on my last story! I didn't think I'd get any! Thank you **__tellmewhatyouwanttohear__**! So this one will be a collection of drabbles usually with songs, all ECLARE! **_

_**(I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters. I do not own We the Kings or the song Check yes Juliet)**_

_Check Yes Juliet, are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside!_

**tip-tap-tip-tap-CLUNK! **Clare was watching Twilight and swooning over Edward when suddenly the rythmn of the rain was broken by a stone. She peeked out of her window and saw Eli standing below. "What are you doing here?" She whispered. Eli motioned for her to come down, and she shook her head incredulously. "I will be grounded for life!" She said, closing her window.

_Check Yes Juliet, kill the limbo_

_I'll keep throwing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight!_

Eli continued to throw little pebbles until Clare finally came out, dressed in a cobalt blue sweater and skinny jeans and flats. She climbed down the tree to the ground, where she was caught up in a kiss. "Where are we going?" She asked as they slid into Morty. "It's a surprise, blue eyes." Eli smirked. Clare smiled and kissed him on the cheek while he was driving.

_Run Baby run, don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if we give them a chance,_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run. Forever we will be, you and me._

Clare and Eli sat on a blanket in the dewy grass, listening to music. "Eli, I-" "Love me? Can't live without me?" Eli smirked. "I was gonna say I need to get home, but those work too," She said, leaning in to kiss him. Just before she could, her phone told her she had a text. It was from Alli, _**i just passed ur house & ur window wuz open! You need 2 get hme b4 ur mom sees! **_Clare sat up and texted her back, _**Thnx Alli, ur the best! **_"We need to get home now, Alli passed my house and I left the window open!" The two teens ran back to Morty to drive home. Once at the bottom of the tree, Eli suddenly kissed Clare. She ran her fingers through his hair and savored the moment. "I love you," He said. She hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Romeo," She grinned as she nimbly climbed back up the tree to her room. This was a night she'd never forget!


	2. Chapter 2

**Things Will Never Be the Same**

**Artist: JONAS LA**

_**(I don't own, you don't sue. That was easy!)**_

_Try to fall asleep tonight  
Lay awake and dream of a life  
_

(Clare's POV)

I walked home after Vegas Night, shaking. Seeing the knife made it all real. I slowly opened the door and walked in, wincing when I saw that my mom was still up. "Clare, you're home early," She smiled and stood up from reading a Nicholas Sparks book. "Good book?" I asked, stalling as much as I could. "Excellent!" She said. "That's good. I'm gonna go to bed, Mom. Love you," I hurried up to my room where I climbed into my hoodie and flannel pants. Once my head hit the pillow, the tears came. I have never cried this much. Not when my grandpa died, not when my Dad left, not even when Jenna stole KC. But now, the tears came out and I couldn't stop them. I grabbed a picture off my nightstand and studied the faces. It was a picture of Alli, Drew, Adam, Eli and I. I studied Eli's face as more tears came. "He was about to die and he didn't even know it," I muttered, holding the picture as I cried myself to sleep.

_Where we thought that we could make it  
we wasted all our time  
and I wouldn't change a single thing, I know_

(Eli's POV)

The day after Vegas night, I came downstairs to see my mom with a pale look. In her hand was a phone and my heart dropped. "Mom?" I asked, trying to get her to respond. "What happened last night Eli?" She asked, deadly calm. Suddenly, I dropped into a chair and the story came out. A tear slipped out of her eye and I felt horrible for putting her through this. "We will be going to see Mr. Simpson on Monday. Now, are you hungry?" Was I hungry? Yes, I was starving! I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. She handed me a plate of pancakes and I instantly demolished them. After I finished, I ran upstairs to get dressed. Hmm, what to wear: my black hoodie or my black blazer... hoodie wins. As I got a shower and got dressed, I replayed what Clare said to me last night._ I don't have the answer. But if it's this, I can't be with you _With those fourteen words, she ripped my heart out. I have to stop thinking about her. Things between us have changed and I know things will never be the same.

_We get closer and closer again  
But we're falling apart  
I'm losing, you're losing a friend  
It's always over before we start  
_

(Clare's POV)

This day keeps getting worse. First, I overslept and missed breakfast. Second, I overslept because I had nightmares about Eli. I woke up crying and trying to calm down so many times I didn't wake up until 11:30 AM! I quickly got dressed in a blue hoodie and jeans before going outside to take a walk. I started walking and pulled out my iPod to listen to. The shuffle landed on Things Will Never Be the Same by Jonas L.A and Clare turned the volume up all the way. Whoa, I ended up at what Adam had nicknamed the Romeo & Juliet park. For an English assignment, we had to film a modernized version of Shakespeare. I smiled when I sat down at a picnic table, remembering our first kiss. Of course, it didn't count because it was for a school assignment. I started to cry remembering all the memories and fun times we had. We were friends before we were a couple, and that was a good place. Now it's all over.

_You're asking for love  
and I wish that it could be the way that it was  
But it's over  
There's no one to blame  
It'll never be the same_

(Eli's POV)

"Where are you going?" My mom asked me. "Out for a walk." I replied, making sure to give her a hug before I left. As I stepped outside in the cold, I pulled out my MP3 player. I wish I could get an iPod, but Morty eats any money I get. I set the music to 'shuffle' and waited for the song to come on. I groaned when I heard the song: Things Will Never Be the Same by *shudder* the Jonas Brothers. I wonder why this is even on my MP3 player, and then I remember. Clare downloaded it for me. As I listened carefully to the words, I was blown away by how real they were to my life right now. The Fitz accident changed things between us, and I wish it could go back to before that night. I wish I never slipped Ipecac into Fitz's drink. I wish I had asked Clare to the dance before Fitz did. All these wishes did nothing, because everything's changed.

_Two wrongs don't make it right  
two hearts are on the line  
_

(Clare's POV)

It's not fair. Things were just starting to get to a good place with Eli and me. Now they're back to where they were a month ago. Not sure where we stand with each other. What he did was wrong. But I was wrong to get mad and leave him. My mom always says two wrongs don't make a right, so that explains why nothing is going right for me right now. I just need to see him, talk to him, look at him. I pulled out my phone. _**Eli, can u meet me R&J Park? I'm there now **_I closed her phone and as she sat there, her phone blared her ringtone _you aint no sweet sixteen, just a veteran of the scene- _"Hello?" I answered. "Turn around." Then a dial tone. I turned around and spotted Eli sitting on Morty's hood. I walked over calmly and sat next to him. "Hey," He said. Hey? That's all I get? "Hey yourself. You get any sleep last night?" I was curious. "Not much. You?" He asked me. "Not at all. I kept having nightmares." I saw him look down at his hands, ashamed. Good, he should be. He was almost killed while I had to stand there and watch.

_Maybe we could have made it  
if we waited and time is right  
in the end I'm a friend  
but that's all I am to you_

I felt ashamed, horrible, despicable- stop me I could go on forever. I cautiously looked up at her sweet face, those baby blue eyes swimming with unshed tears. It tore my heart apart. "Clare, I-" "YOU COULD'VE DIED! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN STABBED ALL BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO DARN STUBBORN TO LET IT GO! You could've left me," Clare burst out, all the anger, sorrow, worry, and sadness coming to a boiling point. I could see her breaking inside, and I cautiously hugged her gently. I felt her shaking and hugging me tighter, and I breathed in her vanilla perfume. I almost never smelled this again. "Clare, I'm alive. I'm right here," I pointed out to her. She looked me in the eyes. "You were almost killed. I never would've been able to stare at your emerald green eyes. I never could've hugged you anymore." She said softly. "I know," I murmured. "I can't go through what you did with Julia, I just can't." Clare's words hit home plate: I could've been to Clare what Julia was to me. With that, I broke. Tears poured down my face and hers and we clung to each other like we were all we had. I didn't know what this meant for us now, friends or something more, but I know that I would never leave her. She can't have a Julia.

(THE END)

_**So, what'd ya think? This was quite a bit longer than the first songfic in this series, but I felt this story had more things to say. By the way, I have a monster that will eat up everything Degrassi before the new season. I will let him loose if you don't review!**_


End file.
